With the advent of modern lighting systems, the demand for fiber optic light conduits, also known as linear light forms, is growing. In modern lighting systems it is desirable to obtain energy efficiency and low maintenance, both of which are provided by linear light forms.
Types of linear light forms include those having a clear jacketing that is co-extruded tightly about single and/or multiple large core fiber optics. The light is transmitted, or conveyed through the fiber optics and emitted, or released, by reflection or refraction out the sides of the fiber optic conduit. The advantages of this configuration, in which a transmissive, finish jacket is co-extruded tightly about the fiber optic core, are numerous. In another type of linear light form, single or multiple thermoplastic fiber optics are encased in a clear polymeric tubing. In yet another type of linear light form, a reflective hollow tubing is intertwined with single or multiple thermoplastic fiber optic cores.
While each of the aforementioned lighting systems are suitable for their intended lighting application, often it is undesirable to view the lighting assembly when it is not in use, typically during periods of daylight. When viewed by ambient light, the linear light form often detracts from a desired daylight look or effect. A wall or other object decorated with the linear light form to obtain a highlighted or enhanced lighting effect at night often may appear crowded or undesirable when viewed with ambient light during the day.
When these linear light forms are observed in ambient light, and without being illuminated themselves, it may be undesirable to keep them within view because they appear as clear tubing and do not offer a desirable aesthetic and/or functional appearance. These disadvantages limit their desirability for use in the sign industry, emergency vehicles, and traffic management among others.
Another disadvantage exists in applications where the linear light form has to be blended into a background such as side molding of cars or on architectural structures. The linear light forms existing today may not offer the desired aesthetic properties and/or may actually detract from their use during the daytime.
Yet another disadvantage relates to the angle of view where it is desirable to direct light from the illuminated linear light forms to a desired location and/or to mask light from projection to other locations.